Birthday Caring (He Remembers)
by baka-tsumibito
Summary: Rin is expecting his birthday to pass quietly. Home from the dorms, he has no control over the mini family celebration Gou is sure to be planning. What he's not expecting is that one, his childhood friends are aware of the significance of February 2nd, and two, that Gou is not the most concerned about his happiness this weekend. [RinHaru]
1. Friday, January 31st (Part 1)

**Friday, January 31****st****, 2014** (Lunar New Year)

The wind blew through his bangs as Rin set his gym bag down by the bus stop. In reality, today it wasn't being used for swimming practice, but to carry enough of things from the dorm he needed when visiting home.

….Home.

Rin's previously blank expression shifted to one of an annoyed grimace. He'd go home any other weekend of the year but this one. Of course, there's no was that Gou would tolerate his absence, especially when the

No. He wasn't going to be thinking about that now.

Rin doesn't have to count the months to know that it's already been more than half a year since the fateful relay at Regionals. It's been a slow transition to feeling fully comfortable with the Iwatobi team, but he's long since managed to become used to Nagisa's overbearing presence, Rei's excessive use of theories and strange inability of swimming anything that isn't butterfly, and Makoto's over-caring and occasionally overbearing manner. Haru is a mystery he can't entirely comprehend, but that's old news. Rin had experienced firsthand how the years had hardened his empty exterior, and how that shield of ice was slowly but surely melting, revealing sides of Haru he's not so sure he's ever known. It's strange, but he's comfortable with being around his childhood friends, at least enough that he can spend time with them some afternoons or weekends without wanting to run away and somehow soothe his aching head.

It's more his aching muscles he nurses, actually. Between the hours spent coaching Rei on his stroke in the water with visual cues, carrying around a hyperactive Nagisa for one reason or another, testing different stretches and warm-ups with Makoto for the new training regimen they're creating together, or racing with Haru, every day spent with the Iwatobi Swim Club exhausts him more than his usual workout.

When his times started dropping, this was the first excuse he used to justify it in his head. Knowing it was detrimental, he decided it was worth it; it should only have been temporary, after all. But when his stamina was taking no shots, and his times still horrible, Rin was at a loss. At his worst, it felt like he was swimming against some sort of barrier in the water.

Rin sighed. He was trying to get out of this slump, avoiding swimming properly with Haru and his school while he could so that they wouldn't…what? Mock him, pity him, what was it? It was too much.

He felt some sort of relief when the bus pulled up to the stop, distracting him from his spiraling thoughts. Stepping inside, he opted to stand, dropping his heavy bag on the floor again and grabbing a handle as the bus jolted into motion. He tiredly observed the changing scenery outside the window, and felt slightly livelier when they drove by an area with a nice view of the ocean.

Until he realized that this shot of the water was way too familiar.

He whipped his head way angrily, realizing that they were in Haru's neighbourhood and he really wasn't in the mood for this-

Turning his head had been an even worse idea, as there was Haru walking home with a few grocery bags in hand.

Rin didn't process that he had hit the [stop] button until a *ping* resounded, and the bus slowed. Growling under his breath, he snatched the handle of his heavy sports bag, and roughly shoved his way out the bus. The tires screeched away as soon as he set foot on the sidewalk, and Rin was at a loss. The walk home would be awfully long from here, but waiting around for the next was not an option lest someone from Iwatobi spot him, namely-

"Rin?"

It was too late for that.

"Yo, Haru." He turned around slowly, bringing up an arm to scratch at the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Haru's face carried its usual stoic expression, all traces of surprise wiped away but from his voice; not that Rin had expected anything else.

"Gou wanted me home for the weekend," Rin looks off to the side, cursing the whole situation. If only, if only he had been permitted to stay back in his dorm as he did every weekend, he wouldn't even mind putting up with an unknowing Nitori (would have actually been grateful for it), but-

_why did Haru look like he understood exactly what Rin was feeling?_

The spell was broken when Haru looked away for his turn. Of course, he shouldn't be so silly to think that Haru could have remotely any idea of the vortex swirling in his head….

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." And there went Haru being stubborn. He had no idea how to deal with this.

"Tch…whatever." Contrary to his uncaring exterior, Rin was desperately searching for a distraction, anything to avoid answering a question he had no idea why should even exist in the first place. Spotting the bags hanging from Haru's hands, he found an easy escape.

"What are you even carrying anyway? Looks like a lot."

"Rin." Haru was frustrated now. "Stop changing the subject."

"How should I know!?" All was as usual, Rin's frustration wrapping around itself and twining together to form a tightly-knit bomb, exploding after too much of Haru's prodding. He would let it out, wind up empty, then they'd restart and repeat the cycle. "It's not like I stopped here on purpose, of all places!"

_Always_ (repeat and rewind the ticking clock, only to let it explode again and again).

"….you saw me." Haru still wasn't looking at Rin, but his eyes were downcast, and Rin could see the mistake he had made once again.

"…maybe I did." The usual pang that accompanied such a blunder was present too. He wanted to make it up to Haru, but he had no clue where to even start. But-

"You did?"

And there was the anomaly.

For the old Haru wouldn't have cared, or wouldn't be bothered to care; but this Haru was showing some interest in Rin that he couldn't explain, trying to look beneath the surface at the real meaning of his words instead of taking everything at face value.

And Rin knew that

"I'll walk you home." Expressionless, Rin wasn't sure how he picked up on the lighter atmosphere to Haru's demeanor, or the bounce to his step indicating that such a trivial detail such as _Rin going out of his way to see him_ had pleased him enormously.

But here was his chance, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Haru…let me carry that for you. It looks heavy." He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and plastered on an angry expression, just to pretend like it wasn't his sentimental, romantic side coming out-

"Should you really be asking that?"

...

"Hauh?"

Haru turned back to face the front. "…aren't you the one who's always telling me to build more muscle?"

Rin wasn't sure if he took more delight in the fact that Haru had actually paid attention to him, or that Haru couldn't witness the happiness visible on his face right now.

"You know what? I take that back."

Haru's "I figured," was slightly muffled, but understandable as he turned down the sidewalk in the direction of Rin's house (how he remembered exactly which way to head, Rin would have to figure out later).

It took Rin a few seconds to get his feet to process that he needed to follow.


	2. Friday, January 31st (Part 2)

**Friday, January 31****st****, 2014** (Lunar New Year)

They're on the way to Rin's family house, Haru walking steadily a few feet in front of Rin. It's been silent since they started moving, and now the ocean is almost out of view. Rin is slightly worried, and very much surprised that Haru is going with him (_doesn't he know that it's a long walk, and that he's going to have to come all the way back?_). He questions why the dolphin-emulating swimmer is coming along when he's not going to say anything, and consequently not getting anything out of this.

Rin doesn't realize that he's been frowning until Haru points it out.

"Rin." Suddenly, Haru is a stationary pillar on the sidewalk. With his bulky bags (what's even in there?) blocking the way, Rin has no choice but to stop as well. Haru doesn't do more than turn his head to him, but it's enough, enough to see the serious light to his expression.

"…what's bothering you?"

Rin lifts his eyebrows. That was not a question he was expecting.

He's not exactly ready to tell Haru about his swimming failures, and not really sure what to expect as an answer either.

So he lies, knowing that Haru will see through him anyways.

"….nothing." He wants to tear his gaze away from the dark blue orbs he's currently fixated on, because Haru is slowly pulling apart that one word and Rin isn't sure what to do once his soul is finally exposed.

Haru finally looks away, eyes flickering towards the last visible stretch of the ocean, and sounds a little disappointed when he says:

"Liar."

Rin feels some remorse, but the words haven't come to him yet. He stands stock still, waiting for the consequences of his reply. He's almost expecting Haru to turn around right now, to go right back where he came from, and leave Rin to journey home by himself.

Of course, Rin isn't good at predicting the course of Haru's actions.

"….is it the water?"

And Rin is positive his sharp intake of breath is clearly audible to the swimmer next to him.

So he tries to show his soul, tries to find the remnants of the young child in him who would say everything and everything he wanted, just because.

"My times are going down." Haru is looking at him, interest clear in his expression. If it weren't for the immense trouble this conversation was giving him, Rin might have laughed at the openness in Haru's face. "It doesn't make sense, and I don't know how to fix it."

Haru contemplates these words for a minute, then gives Rin the most ridiculous answer that he had somehow been expecting to hear.

"The water is mad at you."

...

"Hauh?"

Rin scoffs. It's just like Haru to spout nonsense about the water's feelings, and it doesn't do a single thing to help his situation.

But, he has to admit that Haru is actively trying to give him advice, and even if it's completely nonsensical Rin has to give him some credit.

Although that's not going to stop him from getting mad.

"As if, Haru. Why would the water not like me, all of a sudden?"

Rin's expecting a typical _the water likes me more_ in the most stubborn tone Haru can use, but-

"I'll help you."

He's constantly forgetting that this is the new Haru, one who is more open to Rin than ever. It muddles him to no end, and he's still trying to block out the flutters from deep inside that occur in the face of Haru's occasional _kindness_.

(The way he sees it, Haru has never cared about him at all; seeing an emotion on his face, especially directed to _him_ won't not surprise him for a long time.)

Haru's giving him that determined look again, and Rin absently wonders if, had Haru's hands been free from the plastic bags, would one have been held out towards him like six months ago.

He's done nothing but stare back since Haru's declaration, shocked beyond words. When Haru opens his mouth to speak again, Rin isn't ready-

"I'll help you. So, _swim with me, _Rin"

…

Had he thought himself lost for words before, now things have been taken to a whole new level. The wind picks up around him, and although cherry blossom season isn't for another month _at the very least_, Rin feels like he's floating in a dream world with Haru as his tether to the ground.

Simple words won't help him swim faster again, but maybe Haru's effort will.

When the wind dies down and the silence is too strong, Rin feels the need to reply with something.

"Okay….Haru. I will." His cheeks are on fire, especially when Haru smiles at him for a second before turning around and continuing on their route.

Rin is a flustered mess for the rest of the walk, which passes by in a flash.

Haru slows down his pace when they come to Rin's block, and Rin can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed that his time with his _friend_ is about to come to an end. They approach the house excruciatingly slowly, and Rin starts to become aware of his heartbeat, pounding loudly in his ears.

They have to reach their destination at some point, and when they do, Rin grips the gate with one hand.

(This doesn't give him flashbacks to that time outside the swim store, _oh no_ it doesn't. The type of gate is different anyway.)

Rin isn't sure how he's supposed to thank Haru for walking with him, but before he can speak, Haru goes first yet again.

"Have a good weekend…Rin."

Rin turns around quickly, just in time to catch Haru's eyes twinkling at him. His mind immediately begins reeling, running through possibility after possibility.

_Could it be…_

Haru would have said something if he remembered what was happening this weekend, wouldn't he?

But by the time Rin is ready to ask, Haru has already disappeared around the corner, leaving Rin to stare at the spot he had last occupied, lost.

* * *

><p>Haru stops once he's out of Rin's line of sight, and slumps, glaring at the bags in his hand. He peeks inside to ensure that its contents are still intact, and sighs, not looking forward to going all the way back home carrying them once again.<p>

"I wonder…" he muses, "if Rin's muscles come from carrying this stuff around all the time."

It's definitely much heavier than saba.

Haru doesn't notice that he's smiling as he restarts his trip home.

* * *

><p>Rin sits down to dinner with his mother and Gou still preoccupied with his and Haru's conversation. He eats absently, not noticing the usual rice has been replaces by soba noodles until he's chewing on them. His family laughs at his surprise, and scolds him for his inattention (it's Lunar New Year after all). Gou's grin widens when she tells him that they'll be having fish for lunch tomorrow.<p>

This comment only brings Rin right back to thinking about Haru, and Gou laughs at his scowl.


	3. Saturday, February 1st

**Saturday, February 1****st****, 2014**

Rin thinks he's fallen back asleep when he smells mackerel. But when he sits up, and his arm knocks the swimming book he was reading earlier off the arm of the couch, it gives a loud **bang** when hitting the floor and Rin is sure he's entirely awake. The smell's still there.

His second impulse is to check if he is carrying anything of Haru's. Halfway through his inspection, he freezes while pulling up the hem of his tank top to check if these sweatpants _actually have pockets_ when he realizes that there's no common sense behind his actions.

Why would he have _anything_ of Haru's on him in the first place?

Having determined all of this, he regretfully leaves his comfortable position on the couch for the kitchen to find the root of his discomfort.

He's leaning against the doorframe from shock, not because it's comfortable (because in reality, it's really not), since the sight before him shouldn't exist. He lazily reaches up with a fist to rub his sleepy eyes before calling out:

"Gou, what are you doing?"

His sister, hunched over the stove with a determined set to her shoulders, straightens immediately, suddenly stiff. She slowly cranes her head over her left shoulder, a clearly guilty smile adorning her small features.

"Onii-chan, you're awake!"

Rin can only stare at her with a blank look. It's lunch time, and no, he's not another one of those lazy swimmer boys from Iwatobi who value sleeping past noon like long baths and mackerel, and he's going to stop while he's ahead _or else he'll be overwhelmed by _that _guy's presence before his day _has really begun.

"Aha aha…" She's turned completely to face him now, and he can only raise an eyebrow at her apron reading "Kissu the kuuk" in really bad English, but he's tired and not in the mood to point it out (she probably doesn't notice it anyway, she didn't leave to live in an English country for four years). She's about to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear when she realizes that she's carrying a pair of fishy chopsticks in that very hand, and has a moment of panic before remembering about the suspicious brother in front of her.

Rin sighs in frustration, apparently she had been serious last night about the fish for dinner. He's about to make some comment about the burnt smell beginning to pervade the air when he's interrupted-

"_Kou-san-*static* Is everything ok-*static*-y?"_

And Rin's gaze is swiftly drawn to the innocent-looking cell phone sitting on the countertop. Gou shrieks, glancing back and forth between her brother and the phone, unsure of who to answer (he's definitely giving her an intense glare right now), but the audible sizzling of burnt mackerel makes the decision for her.

"Ahh! Haruka-senpai, what should I do? It's burning!" Gou flails her arms, fishy chopsticks flying all over and narrowly missing Rin, who's stepping closer to the stovetop.

There is another crash of static on the phone, which Gou has picked up by now and is mournfully staring at, no doubt thinking the saba has gone to waste. Rin makes a "tch" sound under his breath.

"_*static*…._Gou-san? Ask your brother to come fix it."

"Ehh, Onii-chan?!" Gou sounds like she's raising her eyebrows in shock, but Rin can't tell as her back is to him, and he's more pre-occupied with the appliances in his hands at the moment. "Why oni-cha—Onii-chan!?"

And Gou is standing on tiptoe to peer over Rin's shoulder at his attempt to save the saba. Rin frowns, and waves the spatula towards her face in order to get her to turn away.

"Why does onii-chan know…" Gou says mostly to herself, but both boys can here her.

"It's the only thing Haru makes, so it would be strange if I couldn't." The heat from the vent is making Rin sweat, and he wipes his forehead with a forearm.

"…I want to eat Rin's cooking too."

And that forearm freezes before it can fall back to the countertop.

Gou takes the initiative when it's obvious her brother will not answer.

"Why don't you come over for lunch, Haruka-senpai? Onii-chan is cooking right now!" Gou is bouncing around happily, and Rin's heart has suddenly sped up a few paces.

"….too bothersome." And the atmosphere comes crashing right back down.

"I….suppose you could always bring the food to Haruka-senpai." Gou is tilting her head, lost in thought. Rin doesn't like this idea, really, really doesn't. Haru is silent on his end of the line, and Rin wonders if he's silently contemplating this idea as well (or he may have tuned out a while back, more focused on his own meal and/or bath). But his heart rate is pumping too quickly now, and he needs to get out while he can.

"Gou. Lunch is ready." Gou pouts, obviously put off by this denial. Rin, realizing that Haru has yet to say anything, decides to try and redeem himself slightly.

"Another time, okay? Haru?"

"…fine."

Rin has never wanted to eat Haru's mackerel more than this very moment in his life.

After the sun has gone down and the lights are mostly off, Rin is lying down on his bed. He's about a third of the way into a new book (about swimming of course), finished his homework and even done some off-season lifting training.

However, what bothers him most right now is the lunch episode with Haru. He somehow wants desperately to make it up to him, but he hasn't done anything wrong.

Maybe he's just making excuses to talk to Haru. Rin sighs. Maybe it's just excuses to get Haru to admit that he knows what tomorrow is.

Rin spends his last few moments being 17 staring at his phone.

(More accurately, Rin spends his last waking moments as a 17-year-old thinking about Haru.)


	4. Sunday, February 2nd (Part 1)

**Sunday, February 2nd, 2014 (**Matsuoka Rin's [birthdate] birthday**)**

Instead of a persistent beeping or sharp ray of light, Rin is awakened by the soft shaking of his shoulder that gradually becomes rougher the more he refuses to open his eyes.

The impulse to brush off the motions and continue snoozing is tempting, but Rin doesn't allow himself to stay still as something about this whole situation is very _wrong_.

Of course, when he opens his eyes, he _has _to be confronted with a very impatient Nanase Haruka.

"Rin. I want to swim."

He has to give it to him; Haru is persistent if unaware of the rest of the world around him. Normally Rin doesn't find much fault with that _slightly_, no, maybe just a little _endearing_ trait of his; but right now is not one of the best times to be bothering him. He sits up, rubbing his messy hair, dark circles under his eyes

(evidence of another night of restless sleep).

"Why to-….now?" He almost slips with 'today', implying something special about this Sunday. Maybe Haru has forgotten, but Rin had realized as soon as the shaking had roused him from his stupor that today, today is….

Matsuoka Rin's 17th birthday of all things.

Haru obviously isn't to be deterred, but Rin still holds one more back-up card to play: "Isn't it the middle of winter right now? Where the hell are you going to find a pool that you can access on a whim—"

Rin cuts himself off when Haru's face abruptly zooms forward, nearly bumping their noses together. The dark eyes he finds himself in a staring contest with are sparkling with poorly concealed joy as he's told—

"Mikoshiba-buchou gave me permission to swim in your pool."

Lightly shoving Haru out of his space, Rin pushes himself to his feet while denying that the Samezuka building could be considered _his_. Searching for the necessary equipment, Rin can't run away from the feeling of disappointment to no longer be in Haru's immediate proximity—the closeness had done crazy things to his already sleep-deprived mind—except he was definitely more awake now with the silent promise of a race. Or two, or maybe as many as he could wheedle out of Haru.

Pushing a jumpy Haru out the door, Rin silently marvels that he was inadvertently getting a present anyway, and maybe this did beat sleep.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Rin can't tell how much time has passed, having neglected to check the clock before now. He's spent the morning horsing around with Haru in the indoor pool, not only racing, and now it's long past midday. He spots Haru floating towards the other end of the pool, and is about to swim over when the door closest to him opens with a bang.<p>

He definitely hadn't been expecting Makoto, Nagisa AND Rei to emerge, and is still trying to figure out what they could possibly be doing here when Haru reaches his side and surfaces.

In the meantime, the three are peeling off layers and layers of winter clothes, presumably to unveil swimsuits underneath. Nagisa, surprisingly, is the first to address them (and no, it's not to wish Rin a happy birthday yet either).

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Have you eaten lunch yet?!" Nagisa is all bounces and smiles, bounding into the water before splashing towards the two of them to receive a response.

"Now, now, Nagisa…" Makoto warns, approaching the water himself. Amidst Rei's cries of "Nagisa-kun, you mustn't jump into the water like that! It's not beautiful! Are you listening to me, Nagisa-kun!?", Haru simply regards the blond addition to the pool with his usual look.

"I just want to swim." Much to Rin's disappointment, Haru is about to disappear underwater when Rin's stomach growls softly. Haru resurfaces, looking at him pensively.

"Rin, let's race."

Rei is now in the pool with Nagisa, and they're making a ruckus a little ways off; some argument about cannonballs and the beauty of diving that Rin isn't currently in a position to pay attention to.

"Haru," Makoto sounds exasperated by this point. "Just what have you been doing all morning? Maybe you should give Rin a little break. He doesn't look so well." He tacks on, almost as an afterthought.

_Of course I don't_, Rin thinks to himself. Very little sleep combined with not eating for hours (the last meal was last night's light dinner of leftovers), plus his natural paler skin from swimming indoors make him look worryingly ill next to Haru. It hadn't always been this way, when they were kids he—

"Rin?"

And Haru is giving him that look, the one including the shining eyes that he found himself staring at this morning, all combined with a request to race.

What exactly is there to say no to?

"Trust me," Haru whispers as he brushes by to lift himself out of the pool.

* * *

><p>"Makoto's here to time us now," Haru tells him, like it isn't something he already knows. He would have agreed to race Haru regardless, high on the thrill even though his times have been better. Racing Haru provides him with that <em>spark<em> he cannot get anywhere else.

Rin joins Haru on the adjacent starting block, snapping his goggles with his signature pull before dropping down into ready position. In his peripheral vision, he spots Haru turning towards him, but the motion is quickly aborted when Makoto begins to call out.

"On your mark! Ready….. Go!"

Everything is exactly the same as this morning. The feel of the water during his glide after the dive, the power he senses churning in the next lane, the sight he sees (even though Haru's been showing him this specific one for a while now), and for the most part, the results – where Haru wins by just a touch.

They're panting by the wall when Rin rips off his cap and goggles, inwardly frustrated at himself for losing yet another race. He doesn't slam the water, he's definitely not pouting or crying, and yet Haru can tell all the same.

"Don't expect me to let you win," Haru mirrors him, frustration and all, "just because it's your- "

_My what?_ Rin asks himself. _My birthday? You wouldn't let me win back then either._

"I want a fair race," Rin tells him, except this time over he's less preoccupied with the results, and more with Haru's accidental slip. One offhand comment couldn't prove anything, but since bumping into Haru on Friday the increasing number of comments ensure his suspicion keeps mounting.

Haru relaxes, and they exit the water together. It's only when Rin spots Makoto's finger on the stopwatch's button, about to place it on one of the diving blocks that Rin remembers.

"By the way Makoto, what were our times?"

* * *

><p>Rin's been sitting on the edge of the pool for a while when Haru swims up to him (<em>finally,<em> he thinks). Standing, Haru still has to look up in order to meet his eyes. Rin can tell he's annoyed, but the hunger clawing away at his insides prevents him from slipping back in.

Not to mention that he's already _exhausted_.

"I told you I would help you." Haru can't maintain eye contact for the full length of the phrase, turning off to the side at the second "I". _Overcome the water's resistance_ is his implied meaning, and when Haru finally looks at him again, he feels an overwhelming surge of gratefulness. _2 and a half seconds_. It's a far cry from his best, but cutting 2.5 seconds off of his last lap time is something to feel good about.

Finally out of his slump and tired beyond belief, Rin thinks that it's high time he returned home. He does nothing more but lift a foot out of the pool, but Haru senses his intent and immediately attaches himself to the remaining submerged leg.

Rin says "Haru?" at the same time he is asked, "Come over."

It's a demand, not a question, and the whole pool falls silent. Rin only has to meet the stares of the other three to know that they _all _insist (that, and they're all coming).

Rin looks away when his stomach growls loudly. "You're feeding me," he insists, and even Nagisa's loud cheers and splashes aren't enough to drown the noise from his ears.


	5. Sunday, February 2nd (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

First of all, before reading this chapter, chapters 3 & 4 have been edited (although ch. 3 is mostly just a minor age correction; thank you to anon for catching it! I had finished up the chapter half-asleep, and couldn't remember if Haru-tachi were 17 or 18 yet {making Rin a year younger}. I probably wouldn't have caught it for ages, even though I know how the school system works, I may not have reread that bit in the future, so thank you for your attentiveness!) (ch. 4 is the addition of the second half of adventures in the pool - please re-read before ch.5!)

Secondly, I must apologize profusely for the delay in updating this story. As some may have noticed, I had initially started a pattern of updating on the first of every month. Unfortunately, after missing the date the first time for reasons beyond my control, every month seemed to get busier and busier.

...until now. I hope the style hasn't changed too much, and that you can still enjoy this story. I suppose I am breaking the pattern with this final chapter, but I wouldn't want to wait for another month before fixing everything. That means, Happy 17th 1/2 birthday, Rin!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, February 2nd, 2014 (<strong>Matsuoka Rin's [birthdate] birthday**)**

They're climbing up the snow-covered steps to Haru's house when Rin decides that they've all surely forgotten his birthday. It shouldn't matter, and maybe it doesn't, but even so it somehow stings a little when he recognizes that the sun is setting in the sky. The only wishes he can hope to get are tonight, when Haru finally lets him go home to see his mother and little sister.

All in all though, it hasn't been such a bad day, he reminds himself. Aside from not getting to eat - he'll definitely have to make up for that at some point - he'd spent a day in the water, actually having fun for once.

That had all been Haru's fault. He might have been up for a few hours of non-stop racing until his sore muscles and empty energy reserves had given out, but Haru would suddenly drift away, inviting Rin to either splash him and beg for another round, or float there with him.

The rest of the Iwatobi team is still with them, joking and attempting to bring smiles to his face in particular, just like they had all afternoon. Rin can't run away from the fact that possibly, they've been extra nice today. But that could very well all be in his head, he resolves to himself, because it's entirely possibly he's overthinking, oversensitive on his somewhat-special day.

Fortunately, no one seems to notice him absentmindedly nodding his head. Rin hopes that the same goes for his abnormally red cheeks after that realization as well.

They finally reach Haru's house, and by this time Rin is so hungry that he can't feel any hunger anymore. The front door isn't locked, and Rin is about to scold Haru for it when his sister appears in the open doorway.

"Gou!?" His sister opens her mouth as if she's about to tell him something when mittened hands clap over his eyes.

He keeps his struggles to a minimum, extremely curious about what's going on. He does almost manage to shake off his captor with his light upper body movements, which he discovers is Haru by a few grunts and whispered cheers by Nagisa.

(It's impossible for him to know that in two months' time, he'll be _abducted_ in a similar way, only by stronger enforcers with a 'blindfold' that won't be so easy to simply shake off.)

When he's finally freed, he still can't orient himself any better as the room itself is pitch black. He can hear his Iwatobi friends running around, combined with lots of banging and muffled whispers, and decides that the safest thing to do is stand still until someone lets him search for the light switch - he's determined where this is after a few sleepovers with Haru.

The lights end up on before Rin can do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Rin is in total shock; not only had he not expected them to remember, the fact that the whole celebration has been headed by Haru is so unexpected, he stumbles back a few steps.<p>

The room is decorated in streamers of all colours (green, blue, purple, yellow), but there's an obvious abundance of red. Hanging from a large banner in the center of the room are the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN in both Japanese and English. There's a little drawing of a shark on one end, and in an opposite corner are crowded an orca, a penguin and a butterfly. It takes him some time to find the dolphin he knows will be hidden somewhere, and when he sees it, he laughs (it's been skillfully draw in in-between the words, another indicator of just who exactly has prepared this whole sign).

Rin can't help but feel a little overwhelmed, especially since he's only gotten to examining the bare decorations of the room, and hasn't even brought his view down to eye-level yet. Slowly, he takes in a sizable pile of presents in the back, Makoto and Rei's tall party hats, the mini plates of kimchi along with other spicy Korean appetizers and side dishes and bowls of rice on the table, the sukiyaki grill that has wooden skewers leaning on it just waiting to be used, Gou and Nagisa sitting by the table with their own party hats, and yet…..

Something big is missing.

And no, what he had in mind was **not** the "cake" that Haru walked in with.

(if that creation could even be called a cake)

Rin is so blown away by Haru's willingness to do…. All of this. Especially make that "thing" being held up in front of him awaiting extinguishing.

Up close, he can see that Haru has arranged pieces of yakitori meat in piles to look like a cake. The base is surrounded by pineapple to preserve at least a bit of traditional sweetness, but easily avoidable by those not wanting to consume anything sweet (namely, _him_). There are small wooden skewers stuck in randomly with the tips lit, and he's guessing he should blow out the fire soon before the already cooked meat is rendered charred.

Amidst everyone's cries of "Happy Birthday, Rin!" and "Don't forget to make a wish, Rin-chan!", he can only focus on Haru's face as he leans forward to blow out the candles on his homemade, Haru-created, _meat_ birthday cake.

He's not sure if the redness on Haru's cheeks is a product of the heat of the flames, or something else entirely (having to do with him).

The party goes on for another few hours, and he's so damn exhausted by the end of it he's about ready to fall asleep on his feet. They've sung him birthday songs, Nagisa has pulled him around the room multiple times in a 'birthday dance', and he's been made to open the pile of presents in the back. Surprisingly, he's going to come out of the weekend with brand new swimming towels, winter scarfs and hats.

The only cleaning up that gets done is to put the dirty dishes in the sink, and Rin almost feels bad for whoever Haru's going to ask to take down the decorations with him tomorrow (knowing it's probably going to be Makoto). He's a bit surprised they weren't removed today, but Haru insists that they should stay up for at least as long as Rin's birthday lasts (Rin has to turn his head away at this so that no one notices the sudden tearful shine to his eyes).

Everyone finally leaves when the moon is high in the sky, after assaulting him with well-wishes for a final time. Makoto and Gou are the last out the door, smiling cheerfully and reminding him not to be late getting back to Samezuka tomorrow morning. He assumes Mikoshiba has made the necessary arrangements for him to stay away overnight.

(No matter how many good things the captain has done for today, he's not about to get in Rin's good graces for dating Gou. Not at all.)

Haru doesn't speak much once the front door is shut, only drops his apron off in the kitchen and mumbles something about finishing the dishes later. He notices that Rin is still standing at the front door, and grabs him by the arm to drag him upstairs.

Rin is almost so tired that he doesn't notice the little smile that appears.

It's too dark at the top of the stairs to see anything, so Rin lets Haru drag him to wherever he's supposed to be sleeping. It's only once he's been gently shoved onto a bed and Haru's sitting next to him that he realizes what's going on.

"Oi…." He tries to make it come out as a protest, but his mouth isn't cooperating because it's dark, and he's tired, and having Haru by his side makes him want to curl up right there-

"You're sleeping here." Without any light, Rin can't tell if Haru is frowning or annoyed, but there's just something he has to address first.

"And why is that?" He struggles to a sitting position, knowing if _that's_ the reason why, then there's no way he can-

"So we'll sleep better."

Rin's mind grinds to a halt.

_Had Haru just implied_ that one, he **knew**, but two, _he was also having problems sleeping _that_ Rin's presence might soothe?_

"Gou." He grits his teeth. Of course she had told Haru.

"It's not just her." Clothing rustles as Haru slips out of his pants. Rin gulps. Of course the idiot had to sleep in his swimsuit.

"I saw for myself this morning." Haru crawls under the sheets and lays beside him. Rin is at a loss.

"And you think _this_ is helping?" He's not tempted, not tempted at all….

"You won't have nightmares here," Haru assures him. Rin clenches his jaw.

"And how would you know that?" He's frustrated that Haru assumes his presence will do him any good, placing importance on himself in Rin's _world_, because not that it isn't true, but was that cocky guy is _assuming_ -

"I'll be awake to stop them." And that was nonsense _right there_, but also means something big Rin can't just ignore.

"You haven't been sleeping?" He leans forward, trying to find Haru's face, but of course that idiot would had turned away from him to face the wall.

"Oi, Haru. Answer me." Rin's hand finds his shoulder, and he tugs until Haru lies on his back, facing the ceiling.

Rin realizes it's pointless to try and seek out the eye bags that he hadn't noticed during the past few days they had met, but is still determined to get some kind of answer out of this guy.

"No. Go to sleep." And Haru rolls back over.

Rin knows this is as good of an answer as he would get for now, so he vows to ask Haru tomorrow morning.

He so longs to succumb to the tiredness in his eyes, but there's one more thing he has to ask.

* * *

><p>"Haru….thanks. For everything today." Rin's voice is soft, but loud in the silence punctured only by the soft in and out of Haru's breathing.<p>

"You don't have to thank me." The reply comes quickly, shortly, and is exactly what Rin had expected to hear.

"Idiot. Do you _realize_ how much this means to me?" Rin's not entirely sure if he can put into words the longing he's had since Australia for a nice, small celebration with his friends. And the fact that Haru's put so much effort into getting everything just right strikes a chord deep inside of him that resounds intensely in his heart.

"You…how?" Rin chokes out, overwhelmed. Haru's hand suddenly grasping his doesn't do much to calm him down.

"Swimming for fun. Swimming together. Favourite foods, spicy tasting and meat. Nothing sweet. Presents, swimming gear…" Haru trails off from his list. Rin imagines his eyes opening slightly. "I didn't get you a present." The realization seems groundbreaking to Haru, but Rin only laughs.

"This whole day has been your present, Haru." He's sane enough now to apply a light pressure back onto Haru's hand, but that's about all he can manage. "And…thanks for that."

He doesn't think he needs to put into words how painstakingly happy he's been, because Haru definitely knows by his reactions, his expressions and his (not fully-formed) tears.

They're lying down side-by-side, hands linked. Haru sets an alarm for Rin on his cellphone almost disdainfully (Rin finds it funny how much Haru struggles), and Rin can't keep his eyes open for much longer. He leans back on the pillow, ready to succumb to sleep.

"Rin." He doesn't do more than open an eyelid. "I'm only going to say this once."

"What?" And Haru's vibrant blue eyes are illuminated by the light of the cellphone screen.

And they widen.

"Happy birthday, Rin."

Of course that sets him off.

Their joint hands are used to wipe away the tears, and Rin turns his head away to try and escape the wave of emotions running through him.

(Because how can Haru make him so happy yet sad and agitated all at once?)

He's had way too much stimulation for today, and wishes fervently for the once overbearing tendrils of sleep to grasp onto him once again.

They lie still for a while, and Rin guesses that Haru assumes he's asleep because all of a sudden, he's moved so close that their joint hands aren't all that's touching and-

"I wish you a happy birthday….Rin." Accompanied by a soft, wet pressure on his cheek.

Haru definitely knows Rin isn't asleep when an arm snakes itself around his waist before he can retreat.

Rin's sure that this is the best birthday he's ever had.


End file.
